Only Hope
by Music K
Summary: A one-chapter story about Landon singing a lullaby to his angel...Jamie


Only Hope …by Music K. 

AN: Forget it! I watched the DVD, and I am so mad at Shanky [duh….Adam Shankman..lol] for not including this touching scene in the movie. As some of you probably know from the commentary, there was originally a scene where Landon sings the song "Only Hope" to Jamie. Well, with my wild imaginations…lol…I pictured this scene in my head…and…here goes…

That afternoon, I was sitting on my porch, resting my eyes for a while, before getting ready to go to Jamie again. Then Belinda came to apologize about the fliers, and gave me the pictures from the play. I slowly opened it, and my heart stopped. Jamie. My sweet Jamie. She's a beauty. I choked in my tears as I headed to the hospital. 

*

"Oh, hello, Mr. Carter." said the nurse. "Umm…I just gave Jamie her medications, so don't worry if she's kinda out of it." 

"K, thanks." I replied, and I went in the room.

She was lying there, so…peacefully. I could've sworn she was even smiling. She was probably having a good dream, I suppose. I took out the pictures from my back pocket, and put it on the table, as I sat down on the side of her bed. I smiled to myself…thinking how beautiful she is…God, I love her. Memories from the past started to flood through my head. Just one month ago, that I asked her out. Just one month ago, that I told her I love her. Just one month ago…that she told me she loves me too. I couldn't help it. I started to fiddle with her hair, and started to stroke her face. Then suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. She looked straight at me in the eyes, as if she knew what I was thinking. 

"Hey." she smiled. Those luminous smiles. 

"Hey." I greeted her with a kiss on her forehead. 

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Long enough to see someone smile in her sleep." I grinned. 

"So…how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok…Landon?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've been thinking a lot…about us…about the past." she said. 

"Me too…Hey, look, I have something for you." I handed the pictures to her. 

She opened it, and starting smiling when she saw her pictures.

"You were so beautiful that night…so beautiful..that I--"

"You forgot your lines." she grinned. Then she saw a picture of me with red food coloring on my shoulder…which was supposed to be blood. 

She let out a small chuckle…then started giggling. "Oh, Landon. They should've put more food coloring on you…at least make it more realistic, you know. I don't think anyone noticed that you were supposed to be shot…or…that that little red dot on shoulder was actually supposed to be blood!"

"They ran out, remember?" we started laughing a little. And she came across a picture where she was singing…and I was sitting on the chair…lost in her voice. And yes, the picture showed my face lost and completely blank. Silence took over for a while, now. She closed her eyes…probably remembering that day…like I was. Then…I don't know where it came from. I started humming the song…the first verse of the song. I closed my eyes and pictured Jamie singing the song, floating on the stage. Suddenly, her voice started to fill the room.

"So I lay my head back down. 

And I lift my hands and pray…

To be only yours, I pray…

To be only yours, I know now…You're my only hope."

Then I started to join her…

"Sing to me the song of the stars…

Of your galaxy dancing, and laughing, and laughing again…

When it feels like my dreams are so far…

Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again…"

Our voices started to crack…I felt my tears flowing down my cheeks…and I didn't even bother to hold them back again. 

"So I lay my head back down…

And I lift my hands and pray…

To be only yours, I pray…

To be only yours, I know now…You're my only hope."

We started crying even harder… we held on to each other, as both of our voices filled the room.

"I give you my destiny…

I'm giving you all of me…

I want your symphony…

Singing in all that I am…

At the top of my lungs…I'm giving it back…

So I lay my head back down…

And I lift my hands and pray…

To be only yours, I pray…

To be only yours, I pray…

To be only yours, I know now…You're my only hope."

My Jamie…cried herself to sleep in my arms…And I did the same.


End file.
